Snails
by LittleMemory
Summary: *Companion oneshot to 'Snips'* Slow and steady doesn't always win the race. Oneshot.


Butch's eye twitched as he saw heat waves everywhere. He was so hot, bored, and thirsty, even he didn't feel like fighting those dumb Powerpuffs, and that's what he likes to do when he's bored.

"Ugh~" Butch whined for the millionth time that day, slumping on the wooden floor of Fuzzy Lumpkin's cabin that he and his brothers 'borrowed' for a long time. "It's hot~"

Brick growled under his breath. "Then go and do something instead of complainin'. You're whinin' is givin' me a headache. Did you and Boomer trade places today or somethin'?"

Boomer was peacefully asleep on the other side of Butch, as if he weren't there. His mouth formed a crooked smile that gave Butch the creeps and made him sick at the same time.

"How come he looks so darn happy!?" Butch shouted. "It's hotter than an ice cube!"

Brick smacked his forehead. "Ice cubes ain't hot dumby!"

"I knew that! I meant an ice cube that's hot!" Butch kept his prideful look.

"Hot water, perhaps?" Brick grew a smirk.

Butch paused. "I said that!"

"_Yea, and_ _scissors save the world from heat waves_." Brick said aloud, rolling his eyes. His tone of sarcasm practically dripped on the floor, forming an ocean.

Butch gasped loudly before flying out of the cabin in shock.

Brick shook his head before opening the window. "Wait, Butch ya idiot! I wasn't- ugh, never mind." He gave up once he saw that his brother was long gone.

* * *

Butch was flying as quickly as he could to the Department Store. Once he reached his destination, he entered casually. He noticed that some people gave him one glance and ran away, but he didn't really know why.

'_Do I smell bad or somethin'_?' the green Rowdyruff thought to himself. '_Heh, that's good then if I do! I don't give cares 'bout cleaness!_' Butch clasped his hands behind his head and arched his back a bit to show how much he didn't care. That caused more people to flee in fear.

The boy's grin couldn't be any bigger. Soon, he stopped himself. "Er, what am I here for again...?" Butch blinked. "YOU!" he shouted loudly, pointing at some random girl about his age.

"Y-yes?" the girl, who happened to be Robin Snyder, squeaked.

"What am I here for again?" Butch asked in a stern.

Robin was very confused and frightened. "...W-what? Is this a trick question or-"

Butch's eyes glared deep into her soul. "It shouldn't be no tricks since tricks are only for kids and I'm a man. Now, _**tell me why I'm here**_!"

Robin blinked. "You're here to... dance around like a duck until the Powerpuffs come to escort you to jai-home. Yea." Robin faked a wide smile.

"Alright, thanks kid!" Butch exclaimed before grabbing a random pair of scissors from the ground and running around, dancing like a duck that just experienced its first sugar rush.

Robin sighed in relief. "Phew~ That was close. Luckily the girls will get him now!" She smiled and walked out of the store while the three triplet girls entered in quickly.

"_**STOP RIGHT THERE ROWDYRUFF BOYS**_!" the three shouted simultaneously.

"Er, well, Rowdyruff boy, I suppose, since it's only you..." Blossom added with a slight chuckle.

Butch stopped at the sight of the girls. "Oh, so you're here to 'escort me to home'." he said, mimicking Robin's words. "Well, chop chop." He snapped his fingers twice. "Do not keep me waitin' all day to get there!"

The girls glanced at each opther in a knowing look before Buttercup looked at him with her biggest smirk. "Home? _Gladly Butchy-Poo~_"

"Whoo!" Butch cheered as the three girls handcuffed him and tossed him into a jail car, though he thought it was the truck to home.

* * *

Boomer chuckled as him and his brothers walked through the night in the woods. The heat had cooled down to make the air warm. "Wow, you really are stupid. More stupid than me even!"

"Shut up Boomer; everyone knows that I'm better than you in every single way." Butch grumbled back. Boomer just snorted.

Brick sighed. "I had to go through a lot to get ya out. How can ya get arrested for trying to get a freain' _pair of scissors_?"

Butch stopped walking. "So, it was actually a pair of scissors I was supposed to get? Ohh... The girl told me to go ducky, so I went MAJOR DUCKY! Then, i snagged the scissors while goin' ducky, so this is basically a win-win!" Butch's eyes twitched repeatedly as Boomer laughed under his breath and Brick slammed his head on a tree at his brother's stupidity.

* * *

_**Author Note: And that's how Butch got his magical pair of secret pair of scissors that hides beneath his pillow (Read 'Snips' if you didn't get that and you want to...)  
**_

_**Review? c:**_

_**x.:LittleMemory:.**_


End file.
